


She's up to something

by Laluluv



Series: She's up to something [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, Multi, Pradesh Family - Freeform, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluluv/pseuds/Laluluv
Summary: Lucy needs help with inspiration for a latest writing assignment so rather than outright as the Boscans she gets roped into Cana's scheme.





	1. That night

Chapter 1: The scheme

Lucy

I pulled on my hair with the brush. Cana had dyed my hair to a hot pink since she believed that dyed hair looks better than wigs. I looked up at Cana who finally had finished my make up then handed me the green contacts. "why am I doing this again"

Cana inserted the fake vampire fangs and started straightening up the odds and ends of the cosplay including the steal cross "Because I'm bored and you need something to inspire you"

I sighed leaning back careful not to wrinkle the dark green blazer that was so tight I had to squeeze it around my double d size chest. The brown plaid skirt also did little to hide my ass "but their Boscan and bix's brothers can't I just ask nicely?"

Cana smirked "lulu this is just getting you prepared for the big finale. Just relax "she gave me a shot of vodka and I greedy took it letting the clear liquid slide down my throat.

'How did I get caught up in this mess' I thought back to last week the day that had got me into this mess in the first place

no one Pov

Cana laughed at the well busted blonde who was currently banging her head into the counter. "lu-babe I bet I can help you lack of knowledge I'll even pay your rent for next month and your tab here"

Lucy looked up at the card mage and shook her head at Cana "it's a threesome with men not women why would you be able to help me? This is the last time I take a writing job from that place no I will not get into a drinking contest with you."

She pouted at her "butttt luuuuuu, the last time we had so much fun"

the celestial mage shook her head "and I also ended up in the bed with Laharor did you so happen to forget how he tried to pay me for my 'services' again"

Levy peeped up "Hey Cana don't you still have that video on your lacrima camera send that to me again"

Lucy groaned and started slamming her head into the bar until cana put her hand in between the wood and her skin "Seriously this will give your rent, end your dry spell and also get you the inspiration you need for your book."

"its not a dry spell i just haven't been in the mood lately..." her voice dadded of as she thought of a certain vlue haired jokester

With her pretty blonde head still on the counter she turned toward the drunk and sighed "alright what's the deal"

can rubbed her chin as if thinking "hmmm I happen to know that Bix's brothers are coming to Fiore to grab Bickslow for his birthday .They'll be here for a couple of days maybe we should let you be the welcoming party."

Current day Mixed Pov

Max stepped out on top the stage and everyone clapped. "Alright, alright today we have a different kind of performance. Our seith mage is officially 25 and Cana has seen to it that you have a proper birthday gift now will you and your brothers please come here" the spotlight flashed over Bickslow, Kaleb and Vander who walked to the three chairs set up on the stage. "now without further ado, Lucy dancing to profesta smooth's remix of I'll put a spell on you"

The intro played and I walked out into crowd with purpose. Stopping right in front of the small stage and put my foot up on the chair In between Kaleb's spread leg pulling up the socks slowly up my ankle and giving him plenty of time to see the black lace. Replacing my knee where my foot was I lifted my hand to run it underneath his chin to make him look me into my eyes instead of my chest my mouth automatically started singing the song I dropped down into a split and twisted toward the ever smirking Vander

Standing up I circled around Vander making sure to brush against him with my side as I did. Leaning down to where my breast pressed against his shoulder I lightly tickled his neck with my breath then I sucked in his ear lobe into my mouth. As my hands stared tracing over making my way over his leather clad muscles.

I walked over to bix keeping my eyes trained on his I slowly licked my lips and sat on his lap. I started to grind back and forth on his lap carefully avoiding the ever growing erection. He immediately grabbed my hips then I leaned backwards till I touched the ground arching into him as I did. He grabbed the chain on my choker breaking the steal cross.

The bass dropped in the song and the lights went out then started flash as it revealed my transformation. As the lights came back on my hair had transformed into a light lilac and my eyes went to a blood-red. I slowly unbutton the blazer off I dropped it on him revealing a white cropped tank underneath

Leaning down and whispered into his ear "you shouldn't have done that birthday boy now you can't touch" I went back to where the stage had been and grabbed the bar circling it slightly I pulled myself up the bar hooking my legs around it I circled it closer than I arched and started grinding my way up the pole. I slid back down as the song started coming to an end and I made my way to the front and dropped down into a split as a bucket of water spilled over my body revealing the matching black lace underneath.

Standing back up I walked back to him as the last 'I put a spell on you' was said and I bit into his neck as the character did in the show. He loosened his grip on the cross and I grabbed. Then I ran back to the 'dressing room'

Bickslow stared at the retreating blonde turned pinkette Vander elbowed him in the rib "Now i see why you call her cosplayer. I call dibs on next year's show"

Bickslow shook his head "that isn't my normal birthday gift" he thought back to last years batch of peanut butter topped with Boscan chocolate cookies which he had begged her over and over again for. "she's up to something"


	2. Chapter 2: In the shower

when he found Lucy she sat in the Female locker room twisting the edge of the single scarlet towel she had wrapped around her that contradicted her creamy paled skin. she appeared to be deep in thought so much so that she didn't hear him come in.

Lucy jumped slightly off the bench when causing the droplets of water to shake from her damp blonde hair and she slipped. with quick thinking he caught her in his arms and helped her onto the wooden bench "not that I'm one to complain about birthday gifts especially the one you gave me just now but what was that about?"

she sighed she had been debating how to ask maybe cana was right and she could come out with it. "I need your help finding a certain inspiration writing a dirty article for a job..."

he raised his left eyebrow turning his head to study her face real good. she was blushing the same color as her towel. "ok you caught my attention why would you take a job that you weren't comfortable with? that sounds like something natsu would do and since it isn't a fighting mission I know it wasn't him"

Lucy smirked "oh I'm not uncomfortable with it in fact I've written novellas for them before under the pseudonym of L. I'm surprised no one figured it out since its short for Lucy Ann Heartfila"

bix took a second to think back "wait L. as in the L.a. heart that wrote 'blue bird blues' in which the chick goes through a series of chicks until she finally builds the courage to ask her friend to grant her one night in bed... I always wondered why that story seamed so real and the main character seams like our own blue bird. with writing like that what do you need my help for?"

she sighed brushing the almost dry bangs from her forehead " I lost my bet with Cana my repercussion was I had to let her pick out my current story topic with nightingale magazine. she of course picked one of the more difficult topics for me which was threesomes. given that I've never done it before I couldn't figure out how to approach it."

"and you for some reason didn't want to ask me outright so you decide to strip tease my brothers and I to see if we would it because we are Boscan" he continued on her train of thought. pausing Bickslow ran his hand through the shaggy blue and black hair that she loved to play with. "alright I'll do it on two condition"

"and that is?" being that Lucy was cold she tucked herself into a shower stall to get dressed but he wrapped open the shower curtain and pulled her frozen form against him as he cornered her against tile wall

"the first is this" he tilted her head to the side as he kissed her lower lip sucking on it until she granted him access his long slid against hers as they deepened their kiss and she moaned moving automatically to help him. her leg began to move upward and he ground into her his hands tracing the underside of her boob lightly. she moaned loudly and he snapped back to reality 'damnit I didn't mean to get carried away' pulling away slowly he stopped to adjust himself

swallowing he looked up at the dazed expression that dawned her face and it took everything in his power not take her slightly parted swollen lips back into his mouth. "the second thing I'd like is a date with you"

Lucy looked up at him smiling "if i can kiss you like that again you have a deal."

Bickslow laughed and closing shower curtain "I'll pick you up at 6pm tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3: an unsuccessful first date

Bickslow's baby popo bumped my shoulder and sat itself on the table in front of me ."daddy says wear something simple for our date tonight."

Lucy rubbed the smoothed totem and smiled "tell daddy. I'll be ready by 6."

the totem made a nodding motion and flee off to the second floor balcony. a second later papa the more childlike one of the bunch came flying down and hid itself in her chest "daddy said we can't come tonight cosplayer. I want to come!"

Lucy giggled as she hugged the childish baby to her chest "I tell you what if you stay home I'll buy you another toy for you and the other babies ok"

she remembered the day that she discovered the babies could talk Lucy had been sitting on the canal wall in the middle of rain. her black mascara was running down her face and smearing into her fallen curls.

that night had been horrible starting with the most horrible date where the guy had 'took' her on a date to an expensive restaurant. as they were eating the man had worst manners than natsu constantly smacking his teeth and talking with his mouth full. as the check came the man patted his jacket frantically 'realizing' that he left his wallet at home. reluctantly the blonde paid for the expensive date as well as his cab and she walked home since she didn't have enough for herself. when she made it halfway home the rain had started to pour and as she had reached home she realized she forgot her keys. she sighed and sat on the stone wall .

popo sat on her head and nuzzled her blonde hair "don't cry cosplayer"

what had started as a lonely night had ended with a long lasting friendship between her and the tiny totem. as she cuddled the wooden doll she discovered more about Bickslow and his lost magic. as well as the totems and their history. popo was the oldest as she was acquired when Bix was 5 years old. which as why she was more likely to stray from the seith mage and talked more.

the totem flew off back to her 'daddy' and Lucy sucked in her strawberry milkshake as she typed away on the lacrima tablet that levy had bought her the Christmas before. between her normal stories and her magazine submissions she had complained about her hand cramping so levy being the best friend she was got her one. she had the storyline down now she all she needed was the lemony goodness the sexy Boscan visitors would provide.

subconsciously she looked up to the second floor where the resourceful hunks were chatting with laxus. Bickslow paused what he was doing when he felt eye burning into the back of his skull. he turned and winked at her then turned back to his crowd. 'I wonder why he asked for a date' her writers mind started swimming with the endless possibilities while her tactical brain told her to be cautious

a second later cobra taped her shoulder causing her to come from her stupor and grabbed the hand twisting the hand backwards behind the poison dragons slayers backs and slammed him over the table.

"damnit Lucy I told you if you wanted to peg me you have to clear it you had to clear it with kina first."

Lucy giggled and let go of cobra "sorry, natsu has been trying to sneak up on it and it's really been getting on my nerves."

he laughed and sat down beside her "look you need to keep your thoughts on lock the big guy up there with platinum hair is a mindbender and hear your fantasies about tripeaks."

Lucy blushed and slammed up her wall that she used around Cobra and started packing up. "so what you doing today"

the poison slayer smirked "I was going to spend sometime with my mate butttt if you say please and give Kianna that poison cookie recipe I'll be your victim today."

she pretended like she was thinking hard then stuck her hand out "deal. let me go get cana and we can head out" she would have gotten levy but she was out on a mission so this was her team. if there was anybody she could trust with her secrets it was cana, cobra, and levy.

Kaleb watched as Lucy walked out "when are you going to tell her you're he soul mate."

Bickslow groaned as he drank the beer from his stein "Not you to, first Mira than cana and levy, I can't ok."

Vander chuckled "your just scared of her team and laxus coming after you"

the seith mage chugged the rest of his beer slammed it on the table while signaling for more "just drop it!"

Kaleb sighed patting his brothers back soothingly " hear us out bickslow, think about how it'd be if she found somebody else. you and I both know seith soul magic causes you to have only one soul mate and while you know she's you're her mate she doesn't know you're hers. are you willing to lose your mind slowly as she find someone similar to her ideal someone

Lucy wiggled in her seat excitedly for the twentieth time in that hour and growled at her "if you don't sit still I'll burn you with this curling iron and I'll make it look like accident,!"

the celestial mage finally stilled "sorry I'm just really excited to see what Bix's comes up with" finally done Lucy was allowed to stand as she looked in the mirror and smirked "omg cana I look good!"

"damn Skippy you look good my sexy beach" cana decided to self invite herself to spend the night so that way she'd have someone to gossip with in the morning without Mira making presumptions "you want me to stay up?"

Lucy thought about it when the doorbell wrung Lucy went to get it but cana stood and reached the door. putting on her fake wig with curlers in the hair she grabbed a card that transformed into a fake shotgun and jerked open the door. "what do you want"

Bickslow held the flowers out in shock at the woman in front of him. Cana's normal pale skin was covered in a lime green mask while the open silky showed off a faint grey t-shirt with matching navy blue rabbit pajamas and pink bunny slippers.

cana waited five seconds before she and Lucy burst out laughing then cana grabbed Lucy by the arm and thrusted her at Bickslow "take care of her or I'll throw all the babies in the wood chipper"

Bickslow swallowed hard still staring at the now closed door when he turned to Lucy his breath was swept away from his body. Lucy had chosen to ware a beautiful white knee length dress. it was basically a plain white dress but had a cut out around the middle showing her toned cute belly and lace flower pattern overlay that went over the whole dress and stopped just an inch below the bottom part. Lucy chose minimal make up choosing lip gloss with a little eyeliner and paired the whole outfit with some retro converse.

Lucy blushed as he licked his lips unconsciously and looked down. she cleared her throat "you didn't tell me where we are going, where to?"

he smiled grabbing her hand as he led her down a alley and three blocks down to a door that looked shady "ready for some fun"

she raised an eyebrow at him "depends on what you mean by fun"

he chuckled deeply and opened the door to an older style games. a group of adults leaned over a woman dueling a tall man in street fighter. there was another group of adults fighting over turns on Pac man and space invaders "ignore them it's tournament night. welcome Lucy to the underground the most bad ass arcade in the world"

"why am I not surprised " Lucy giggled at the man who ran up to somebody and threw him headlock nuggie him.

Lucy nocked her hip into her 'date' who kept trying to cover her eyes. she was ten seconds away from beating Bix's score on Pac man and she was determined to accomplish it to.

"man it took me forever to beat the last persons score" she jumped up in glee as the new high score appeared on the screen and she typed in her initials. Bickslow pout at her as she stuck her tounge back at him "put that tounge back before I give you a reason for having it out. "

she giggled at him suddenly a busty blonde woman jumped on the back of the seith mage "oh bixy I knew you couldn't stay away from me"

"Charlotte I told you we were through" he jerked her from his back and sat her away from himself

"awe is it because this bimbo is here I promise I can play nice" she pressed her arms together underneath her bra pressing the g cups up as she did

Lucy frowned at the scene in front of her "excuse me he asked you to leave no please do ." Charlotte mimicked Lucy in a high pitched sarcastic manner so Lucy turned to leave with Bickslow's hand her but Charlotte pulled Lucy by her hair. Lucy growled her eyes lighting up a bright gold.

"I've tried to be kind but damnit" she pulled her hair from the woman's grasp and punched her dead in between the eyes as her cancer star dress appeared temporarily "let this be known DO NOT touch my hair"

bickslow steered her out the door toward the last destination for the night "I'm sorry about her she's been obsessed with me since I slept with her a couple of years ago. I hope this won't ruin are night"

she breathed in to calm herself "no we were having a fun night otherwise. where are we, this isn't toward my house. he pulled her a little bit further and they came to a stop in front of picnic "a picnic underneath the stars oh Bickslow this is beautiful"

Lucy sat down and stuck a grape in her mouth and Bix sat beside her grabbing a guitar he began to hum. Lucy recognized the song as brown eyed girl and started to sing along "Hey, where did we go Days when the rains came ? Down in the hollow Playing a new game Laughing and a-running, hey, hey

Skipping and a-jumping In the misty morning fog with, our hearts a-thumping And you, my brown-eyed girl You, my brown-eyed girl"

Lucy looked over at the man who was still singing and suddenly a string urge came over her. maybe it was the Aquarius constellation that shined bright above her. maybe it was the glowing eyes that made contact with her while his rich voice enchanted her. she had no clue why but she jumped onto the man sucking on his lip and coaxing his tounge into hers. he pushed her aside slightly to move the guitar and leaned her back into the grass pulled leg over his hip grinding into her as she pulled him close.

a moan slipped out of her as he slid her panties to the side and began to trace her clit lightly before thrusting his middle finger into her quickly while his mouth found the sensitive part of her throat and he latched on.

Bickslow soon found his head joining where his mouth had been as he had began to eat her out latching onto her bud between her plump lips.

Lucy couldn't help but grab Bickslow's hair as she ground down against him feeling that mysterious not begin to tighten until suddenly her hips jerked off the ground as she began her body tensed for what seamed to be forever. when Bickslow sat up she smiled at him "that was amazing I've never had a orgasm like that"

Vander jumped out of the shadow dragging his platinum brother along with him causing her to jump slightly "well if you think that was good wait until you try all three of us


	4. Chapter 4: inspiring (hurting) the author

ucy felt her heart drop as the two men dropped out of the shadows. she checked to make sure her shield was firmly in place before she mentally sighed while internally beating herself up 'so I guess he didn't like me anyways. how could I have forgotten that I asked him for help?'

Lucy stood and called Virgo the woman quickly brought her master a pair of magic canceling handcuffs which she dangled on the edge of her finger in front of her. "Bickslow you bad boy how dare you forget to tell me we had guest tonight."

sauntering over to the man with the handcuffs swinging from her index finger, she looked down at the man who was on his knees. getting onto her knees herself Lucy jerked his head back by his hair and kissed forcefully as her other hand handcuffed his hands in front of him with ease. "now since you didn't tell me I shall punish you. sit here and don't move."

turning she fixated her gaze on Vander then Kaleb who were slowly undressing she temporarily dropped her shield looking at the Mindbender seriously 'my shield weakens when I am ...entertained... you cant tell anyone what you hear or ill let Virgo punish you.'

she got unto her knees looking up at both men through her long lashes "come an get me boys." Kaleb was the first to her so she quickly licked her lips parting them and lactating on to his proud length as her other hand mimicked her mouth.

Lucy focused on her two tasks before her hollowing her cheeks to create a vacuum like suction she began to bob her head up and down. she heard the tall man suck in a huge gasp as she used her tounge to run along the underside of his cock .

on her right side Vander was not at all shy about how Lucy was making him feel. her hand was stroking him switching off between a fast and teasingly slow pace her long nails kept on pausing to trace his tip.

Kaleb pulled her back shuddering as the seal was broken "as much I am enjoying that I believe pleasure given is pleasure earned"

Vander chuckled dryly trying to ignore her squeezing his tip he used his hand to tilt up her chin now that his brother wasn't in her mouth anymore "that and Bickslow looks like he is going to burst. how about we reward him for being a good boy and sitting there"

she tapped her chin as if thinking hard" I don't know have you been a good boy Bixy. have you touched yourself?" the Seith mage shook his head and Lucy turned back to Kaleb and Vander "do you guys mind helping a novice. I get the basics I might need help positioning myself"

stalking over to her target she pushed him down and pulled down his pants as mounted his lower legs. she grasped his appendage in her hand and her warm lower lips slid over it letting out a loud moan as she did.

Vander came to stand in front of Lucy "start sucking me that way you'll be distracted by us" Lucy took him into her mouth while Bickslow on the other hand was thrusted up into her causing her swallow more of Vander then she intended. giggling at the look Vander made she began to bounce on Bickslow while trying to focus on setting a decent rhythm.

Kaleb watched his two brothers enjoy the busty blonde before he pulled some warming lube out of equipt and rubbed over his cock then he joined them. thrusting into Lucy at the same time Bickslow had exited. a muffled moan slipped past her plump lips as the overwhelming pleasure caused her second orgasm and had her working toward her next.

finally as Vander came into her mouth bickslow gave Kaleb a look and they both stood, Kaleb braced against a tree and Bickslow took Lucy's thighs into his arm as he helped position then again before the two males began to thrust into her at a frantic pace. all it took was the Mindbender reaching down to touch her clit while Bickslow pinched her left nipple and took her right into his warm mouth before she clenched down on them. they followed not to long after and carefully helped her lay back on the picnic blanket.

Lucy looked up at the stars "best date ever Bixy " 'but I wish it was just you and I'

the Seith mage flincher as he saw her soul flicker a little and a new color entered the pure white with gold ball


	5. The end

Bickslow helped the woman off of the sheet they had been laying on “you sure you are ok?”   
  
She shivered at the concerned look he was giving her. It was almost like he knew what she was thinking “I'm fine"   
  
‘you should talk to him’ Kaleb's masculine voice filled my head and I turned glaring at him   
  
‘I don't need to do anything’  she stood wobbly away from and she started toward her apartment. “thank you guys I'll give you a portion of the earning from the entry.”  
  
Bickslow grabbed her hand “I'll walk you home”   
  
She shook her head at him hiding behind her hair slightly “Aren’t you guys leaving for bosco in the morning I'll be fine I have my keys" she touched the bracelet and plue came out. She immediately squeezed him to her chest and started to walk.  
  
Bickslow started following her he swore he heard her shudder when she realized he was following her “I'm going either way cosplayer there is no way cana would let me live otherwise”  
  
Her head slightly  dipped as she quietly headed towards her home.   
  
When they got to the door she looked up at him with a forced smile as Bickslow’s hand twiched at the side of her body. never was he one to hold back but that smile made him regret everything like he didn't deserve to kiss her goodnight like he wanted to. Because that smile is for someone who hurt her.   
  
Lucy put her hand on the doorknob and waved “well I'll see you guys in the morning and I can grab your info on how to transfer money then. I'm beat,  night bix"  
  
She turned to enter into the apartment and my hand reached out for her “wait… you know you don't have to pay us right?” ‘that didn't come out right god bickslow you idiot. You just made it seem like you took her out on a date to sleep with her'  
  
‘well technically you did-ow' Vander's voice broke through his family's mental link and bickslow  shook his head. “I guess we can talk about it when you get back from Bosco have a nice trip"   
  
As Lucy came into her home she closed the door and slid down it with her back pressed again its rough grain. Cana heard the commotion and ran out to find the blonde mage in tears fruitlessly trying to wipe her puffy eyes. “I knew this was stupid, why did I agree to this cana? I thought if I just had a taste of him I'd be satisfied that I could treat it like one of my one nightstands…”

Cana pulled the woman to the couch to sit with her "come now tell mama Cana how your date went”  
  
She nodded cuddling the woman “it actually didn't start that bad. First he took me to this awesome underground gamer spot. And I beat him at his best game.”   
  
Cana laughed “don't you know you're supposed to hold back on the first date"   
Lucy got up to grab her laptop the need to write overcoming her “then this crazy girl showed up and I had to tell her back off” a damn was heard from cana but Lucy had worked herself into writers frenzy. Cana smiled to herself and draped a blanket over the hunched over mage who was typing furiously. ‘bickslow you fool, I hand her to you on a platter and you ruin it.'   
  
THE END…   
****.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an// so I do have more planned but i feel like it would be better as a sequel or stand alone. also my life is kind of crazy right now with my sons birthday approaching a new job its it's been chaotic so it might be awhile before  post it

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Ff.net


End file.
